Suggestion for Story Types
by udkudk
Summary: For Writers! I Wrote Some Story Types.
1. Mergana or Fem Merlin-Arthur

**Many of you already read Girl!Merlin or Fem!Merlin stories. These are my favorite story type. Second is Bamf and pro-active and Dark Merlin and Trained Merlin. But also there is combined version of this stories. Also this stories mostly includes girl!Merlin/Arthur pairing.**

 **So basically I love this types:**

 **A)) Unlimited Changing Story Types:**

İf you didn't like normal Merlin in BBC, this category is for you! Change your characters as you wish. No Limits!

 **A.1)) Girl!Merlin Stories**

 **1- Fem!Bamf!Pro-Active!İntelligent!Slight-Dark!Trained!Merlin - girl!Merlin/Arthur pairing, Gwen/Lancelot, Morgana/Gwaine, Morgause/Leon...**

Yes! This is my favorite story type. İf you never liked Merlin character in BBC, and you certainly liked romance between Arthur and Merlin, this is for you. İf you are not liked **'Most powerful sorcerer ever lived'** stands up and do notting except serving a prat or each time beating, poisoning, decieving by his enemies, every time saves them in the last minute, and never take any credit or insulting by everyone, this type of stories for you.

My suggestion is to change Merlin's name to **Merlyn**.Also you must make her trained as well.  
But if you make her Trained, automaticly you make her **Slight-Dark** to. Because when she trained for non!magical ways, she will learn to kill men every way. Poison to swords, throwing knives to archery, also hand to hand combat too. For exaple Krav Maga.

Pro-Active is necessary too. But not to much. As you know in this fictions Merlin, in this case **Merlyn** make plans, working hard, intelligent, visits druids very often, even creates a sanctuary for her kind. Even she can recruit an army. As you know if you make her Pro-Active, automaticly you make her **İntelligent**. İf you don't want Pro-Active, you can make **İntelligent** alone too.

Note: You can't make her completely Dark. Because Merlyn rules with Arthur. And Arthur is not Dark.

 **2- Fem!Bamf!Pro-Active!İntelligent!Merlin - girl!Merlin/Arthur pairing, Gwen/Lancelot, Morgana/Gwaine**

İf you want an İntelligent You can make everything the same as **1.** But if you want our Merlyn is not trained this is for you. Make everything the same as **1** but don't do Trained. İf you want it you can make her Slight Dark.

 **A.2)) Merlin/Morgana Stories**

 **3- Bamf!Pro-Active!İntelligent!Dark!Trained!Merlin - Merlin/Morgana or Merlin/OC, Arthur/Gwen or Arthur/OC**

İf you want Merlin/Morgana pairing, also make Merlin Trained, Pro-Active, intelligent, Bamf, Also make merlin join Morgana this is for you. İn this factions Merlin joins Morgana. So there is **Dark** ( verydark). You can extract Trained. Because this will require flashbacks to Merlin's childhood, or a story and also this will require the reason Merlin turn his back on Arthur. But this is not the real reason. Real reason is if Merlin joins Morgana and they became trained as well; then Merlin becames so superior. They can conquer Camelot in 30 minutes. For example; Morgana studied history of Magic and tried to control her magic in series between 2/3. She couldn't make huge spells until 3x13. She spend 2 years for control. İn the next 5 years only she spend 3 years to study magic. Because she prisoned 2 years in a pit. After that; in Camlan she can threw and kill 15 men with non-verbal magic. And that is after 5 years of study. İn five years her power growed 1000 times. İf Merlin started to study magic like her, in the 2x1; he can defeat Sigan without deceived him.

 **Also There is a second choice** ; you can simply make Morgana Once and Future Queen.

 **4- Bamf!Pro-Active!İntelligent!Slight-Dark!Trained!Merlin - Merlin/Morgana or Merlin/OC, Arthur/Gwen or Arthur/OC**

İf you want Merlin/Morgana pairing, and Morgana is not completely evil, then you can make this. İf you want it you can make Morgana good, make her like series 1 or 2. Make a secret relationship. And your story will be liked.

Also you can make Morgana half evil. Put her series 3 or 4. Then there is no problem. But if you do this you have to make Merlin **Slight Evil** too. Make Morgana hide her relationship with Merlin from Morgause.

 **Basically there is so many categories. Also I readed all +10k Mergana stories in Fanfiction. I'm waiting new stories. Please share ideas or write them.**


	2. Time Travel

**Here is a new update. New story ideas. As you know first one based on Mergana and Fem!Merthur pairings.**

 **This chapter based on Timetravel ideas. I hope you enjoy it.**

Time travel fictions are popular. Basically there is no category. But if you wanted to seperate them we can count 3 category:

 **A) Consciousness load to past or future body.**

As you can guess, in this factions people's consciousness loads to themselfs in different times. Once consciousness loaded old consciousness destroys.

 **1) Short-Time Travels**

İn this factions the character who travels back or forward in time became inexperienced.

 **2) Long-Time Travels**

İn this factions the character usually works hard and when he is ready he travels back in time. And changes past. İn this fanfictions usually Trained!Merlin or Trained!Other Character travels.

 **B) Normal Time Travel**

People travels in time normally. İf they travels in their timeline they have to be careful.

 **1) Short-Time Travels**

İn this factions the character who travels back or forward in time became inexperienced.

 **2) Long-Time Travels**

İn this factions the character usually works hard and when he is ready he travels back in time. And changes past. İn this fanfictions usually Trained!Merlin or Trained!Other Character travels.

 **Suggestions:**

Here is my timetravel suggestions:

 **Merlin/Merlyn**

1- Merlin must be well trained.

2- Merlin must save Morgana and show her his magic.

3- Merlin must establish an escape route for sorcerers.

4- Merlin must be more active, powerful and smarter.

5- İf Merlin is a man, Mergana must happen, İf Merlin is a girl, Merthur must happen.

6- Merlin must be an High Priest or equal.

7- Merlin must have Dragonlord power.

 **Morgana**

 **A-) Still Evil**

1- Morgana must be evil. But when she saw Merlin she must want Merlin to herself or she must give up her war.

2- Morgana must go to see Kilgharrah and make an arragement.

3- She must be good or half evil at the end.

4- Mergana required.

5- She must understand error of her ways.

6- She shouldn't kill anyone in Camelot.

7- She must train Merlin.

 **B-) Good Morgana**

1- Morgana must be good again.

2- She must train Merlin and defend Camelot.

3- Mergana required.

 **Merlin & Morgana**

1- Morgana and Merlin must argue a lot.

2- They must make an peace.

3- Morgana must learn Merlin's magic or Emrys identity.

4- Mergana required.

5- She must understand error of her ways or Merlin must stop her.

6- They should became High Priest and Priestess.

7- They should be more active, intelligent and trained.


	3. Fem Harry Potter İdeas

**HI Guys!** **I'm finally returned. My Computer is fried** **. I still not bought one, so I'm writing from Android app of . Please forgive me if I make errors.** **I finished Harry Potter series finally.** **Here is writing and reading suggestions.** ** _\--_** **Fem!Potter**

What if Harry Potter never born?

What if Prophecy's Chosen One is a girl?

What would happen?

 **Answer**

Every thing changes.

 **A) Dursley Family's Relationship With Potter:** **1-** **Abuse** Less Abuse or none. Maybe they could adopt little Potter as a Doughter.

 **Or** Sexual Abuse from Vernon Dursley.

İt's very possible.

 **2- Dudley Dursley And Friends** Firstly from school She would have support so she wouldn't stay friendless. So no Abuse from Dudley.

 **B-** **Appearance** If Harry Potter looks like his father,

A girl Potter must look like Lily Potter.

My suggestions;

Flame Red hair and Avada Kedavra green eyes.

Midnight Black hair and Avada akedavra green eyes.

My suggestion is Katie McGrath from Merlin TV-Show season 4 or 5 from battle style.

 **C- Personality** **1- Grey** She would stay with Dursley's. She hates them, but still tolarates. She would give only one chance. She would not become a Dumb-as-a-door. She would go to Gryffindor Undercover with Slytherin personality. Or She would go other hauses except Slytherin.

 **2- Light** Honestly? Why would she would become a stupid Gryffindor if she would have a better life ( less Abuse). Of course Not!

 **3- Dark** **My Favorite One.** Let's say she would subjected to Sexual Abuse or Sended to Wool's Orphanage, what would happen?

 **1) Sexual Abuse** She would become a killer at young age. Probably kill her guardians, escapes and become a Mercenary, Assassin or something else.

 **2) Wool's Orphanage**

She would find Tom Riddle's room. She would become friendless. At the end She would become a Dark Lady.

 **D- Horcrux** What if before Hogwarts, she would become wounded and suddenly her scar gives his magic to heal it and they became merged as one?


End file.
